


По-человечески

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance, Star Trek: Discovery Spoilers, post-episode s2e07
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Пайк хмурится. Он отводит взгляд, как тогда в шаттле, когда они не поделили тумблер на приборной панели — словно не одобряет происходящего, но предсказуемо сдается.





	По-человечески

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после серии 2х07. Текст небечен.

На Кроносе такие раны даже не перевязывают… Конечно это немного неправда, клингонская бравада — вряд ли последователи Кейлесса признаются, что лучше пойти в лазарет, чем залить пол своей кровью.

Эш давно уже не является полноценным клингоном — ни душой, ни телом. Но продолжает следовать этим негласным ритуалам и традициям, порой сам того не замечая. Да, рана под ключицей неглубокая и возможно будь он клингоном о ней действительно можно было бы забыть. Но теперь его тело существует по человеческим законам…

Кровь останавливается медленнее чем Эшу хотелось бы. Да, в такое время на корабле, несущемся в варпе, вряд ли кто-то заметит как Эш, стараясь не попадаться на глаза случайным членам экипажа, оказавшимся в гамма-смене, не спеша бредет в сторону лазарета. Может быть доктор Поллард не станет смотреть на него слишком сурово…

Но до своей цели Эш не доходит. В голове проносится мысль — только что вернувшийся к жизни доктор Калбер все еще под наблюдением в лазарете и скорее всего Эшу не стоит попадаться ему на глаза… Вдруг Калбер решит, что Эш пришел убить его еще раз?

Нужно что-то предпринять — не может же Эш и дальше стоять посреди коридора.

— Мистер Тайлер?

О, только не это. Эш разворачивается и видит капитана Пайка — тот выходит из турболифта. Видимо Пайк работает сверхурочно, раз еще не спит в такой час.

— Капитан.

Эш приветственно кивает. Взгляд Пайка ожидаемо скользит вниз и натыкается на потемневшую от крови форму.

— Кажется вам нужна медицинская помощь? — предполагает Пайк и подходит ближе. — Почему вы не идете в лазарет?

Он почти обходит Эша, оказывается на два шага ближе к владениям доктора Поллард и сразу же замирает.

Пайк разворачивается и делает какое-то странное лицо, будто вспомнил что-то важное.

— Доктор Калбер, — произносит он.

— Доктор Калбер, — повторяет Эш.

— Давайте…

— Капитан, все в порядке, мне просто нужно прилечь, — Эш отступает назад. Зачем он вообще все это затевает, сидел бы у себя в каюте и не бродил по коридорам имея все шансы столкнуться с Пайком. Но чертова рана… Может в этом виноваты щупальца усовершенствованного зонда, но рана все еще кровоточит. И Эш какой-то частью своего я до сих пор не привык, что кровь у него теперь по-человечески алая.

— Вы просто невыносимы, когда думаете, что правы во всем, — немного раздраженно бросает Пайк — вот сейчас Эш замечает, как капитан устал. В конце концов, у них еще не было возможности нормально отдохнуть после возвращения из временного разлома.

— Сэр?

— Следуйте за мной, мистер Тайлер, — Пайк махает рукой и проходит в сторону турболифта. Черт возьми, придется подчиниться — не стоять же тут дальше.

Через пару минут они оказываются в капитанском кабинете. Даже в это время корабельных суток тут как-то слишком уютно и возможно даже солнечно. Эш думает, что до сих пор никак не может привыкнуть к тому каким светлым местом стал этот корабль без Лорки…

— Садитесь и снимайте китель, — приказным тоном произносит Пайк. Эш едва успевает подумать о том, чтобы возразить ему, но почти сразу замечает аптечку, которую Пайк выуживает из-под своего стола.

— Мне кажется, это меньшее что я могу сделать для вас, после того как вы приняли на себя атаку тех щупалец, — Пайк кладет аптечку на стол и открывает ее. — Где-то тут были кровоостанавливающие препараты…

Эш проходит и падает на одно из кресел рядом со столом. Усталость наваливается на него почти мгновенно, будто ему надоело с ней сражаться. Он стягивает с себя китель, морщится от боли, которая сейчас ощущается совсем иначе… Эш все еще привыкает к тому насколько его человеческие реакции отличаются от тех, что остались в памяти… от Вока. Все эти чувства почти фантомные и многие из них Эшу даже непонятны — например, как любить Л’Релл… таким образом, каким ей хочется.

Нательную футболку Эш не может снять. Для этого нужно поднять руку, а рана под ключицей отдает слишком сильной болью.

Пайк смотрит на жалкие попытки Эша раздеться, а потом наклоняется и дергает ткань в разные стороны — она рвется с громким звуком. Эш едва удерживает себя в вертикальном положении, рывок получается слишком резким, и чтобы не упасть он хватается за плечи Пайка.

— Выглядит не так плохо, — Пайк улыбается. И не торопится выпрямляться, он толкает Эша назад и тому приходится откинуться в кресле. Смотреть на Пайка снизу вверх кажется чем-то новым.

— Спасибо, — произносит Эш.

— Я еще ничего не сделал, — Пайк вытирает кровь вокруг раны и лишь изредка поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть Эшу прямо в глаза.

— За то, что не воспринимаете мою роль посредника в штыки.

Пайк вытаскивает повязку и накладывает ее на нужное место, а потом достает гипошприц и делает Эшу инъекцию.

— Вот и все, — Пайк выпрямляется, вытирает руки, но продолжает игнорировать сказанное Эшем. — Я все-таки советую вам дойти до доктора Поллард. Ну или она пусть навестит вас.

Эш наблюдает за руками Пайка и почему-то думает о том, как сильно отличаются прикосновения у людей и клингонов. Его пальцы теперь короче тех, что были у Вока, его кожа отныне иначе передает ощущения, а нервная система работает совсем по другим законам. По человеческим. И эхо эмоций Вока иногда путает настолько сильно, что нужно найти точку опоры.

Эш подается вперед, протягивает руку и касается ладони Пайка. А затем встает с кресла, не разрывая прикосновения. Они стоят так несколько секунд, молча, смотря друг на друга, словно каждое слово произнесенное сейчас будет всего лишь очередной отсрочкой неизбежного.

Искры человеческих отношений вспыхивают медленнее чем клингонские, но горят долгим пламенем, сжигая внутри все — порой и доверие, существующее между людьми.

Сейчас — сгорать нечему.

Эш чувствует себя так, словно делает невероятное открытие. Он сокращает крохи расстояния между ним и Пайком, слегка наклоняется, целует — не совсем в губы, скорее в уголок рта, будто бы не решаясь позволить себе большего.

Пайк хмурится. Он отводит взгляд, как тогда в шаттле, когда они не поделили тумблер на приборной панели — словно не одобряет происходящего, но предсказуемо сдается.

— Вы можете быть весьма убедительны, мистер Тайлер, — произносит Пайк. Он поднимает свободную руку и убирает с лица Эша непослушные прядки…

Поцелуи выходят… осторожные. Эш не уверен в том, что может дать волю всем своим эмоциям, потому что до сих пор не всегда знает где заканчивается он сам и начинается то, что осталось от Вока. А Пайк явно сдерживает себя, Эш это чувствует, но никак не может понять, как исправить это.

А потом что-то меняется и Эш даже не может понять в какой именно момент. Пайк запутывает обе ладони в его волосах, садится на стол, тянет Эша на себя и целует так, что не хватает воздуха…

Он забирается к Эшу в брюки, без предупреждения, останавливаясь лишь на мгновение, давая пару секунд на то, чтобы понять, что у него на уме. Эш не сопротивляется, он кивает, прижимается теснее, выражая согласие, гладит Пайка по коленям и сходит с ума, чувствуя его пальцы на своем члене.

Эшу по-человечески мало. И много. Он не видит лица Пайка, потому что тот целует его в шею, касается губами уха, что-то шепчет — Эш не может разобрать и ему снова хочется проклинать этот невидимый потолок, в который упираются все его ощущения, отсеченные по земным лекалам…

Он едва стоит на ногах, кончая, пачкая Пайку руки и форму и не может поверить, что испытал что-то настолько сильное...

— Мистер Тайл… — Пайк не успевает договорить. Эш снова его целует — на этот раз негласно благодаря за эти старые-новые чувства.

— Мне кажется после того как ваши руки побывали у меня в штанах, мы можем перейти к более неформальным обращениям, — произносит Эш уже сидя в кресле, наблюдая за тем, как Пайк приводит себя в порядок. — Хотя бы наедине… сэр.

Пайк замирает, смотрит на Эша и затем улыбается — как всегда ослепительно и обезоруживающе.

— Я думаю в этом есть смысл… Эш, — Пайк подмигивает, спрыгивает со стола и добавляет: — Но мне больше нравится, как звучит «мистер Тайлер».

Эш ловит себя на мысли, что именно сейчас согласен с Пайком во всем.

 


End file.
